


Firewatch / YT

by orphan_account



Category: Firewatch - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Firewatch, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Missing Persons, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTubers addition of the game Firewatch.<br/>Story and script is almost the same, I've touched it up a little. But this will be interesting!<br/>Please give it a read if you're interested in Firewatch and my gay dudes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STORY

_Boulder, Colorado 1975_

That was the first time Jack saw Signe. She was about his age, late 20’s. The pale skinned female was laughing with well-dressed professors and grad students from nearby CU Boulder. Jack was out drinking with his work mates. He decided to approach the pretty lady. He was drunk.

“You…You’re pretty.”

“YOU’RE pretty,” she says, coolly. Downing the rest of her drink and smiling.

Jack was certainly not pretty, he was a future hangover. The Irishman was a slut for alcohol and couldn’t seem to drink enough. Jack tilted his head to the side and put his weight on the table, cocking an eyebrow at the woman. “What?” he replied, confused.

“Someone should buy you a cheeseburger.” Signe offers, flagging down the waiter.

One week later, Jack and Signe are dating. 

_1978_

They dated for over a year and Signe drives him absolutely nuts, he thinks it’s great. Signe moves in with Jack and they share an apartment near a school with a view of the mountains. They both love nature. Jack and Signe drink beers on the deck; they drink beer just about everywhere. 

Life is good.

Jack wants to get a dog. Signe wasn’t quite sure at first and was worried the landlord wouldn’t allow any pets, but the owner agreed and seemed happy for both of them when Jack brought a German Shepard home. Jack called him Sammy with the help of Signe. 

Sammy is an excellent dog. She loves wrestling with Jack and his friends when they visit, when the couple go on runs, mostly just Signe, Sammy joins along and runs beside them. Sammy loves going to the park and even though he’s too big to bring to the school Signe teaches at, Signe loves him all the same. Sammy is a friend, child, and pet all rolled into one.

_1979_

The two are out on the deck during summer, the heat is almost refreshing, it’s currently 9:30pm and the heat still radiates off of the high desert and hills. Signe starts up convocation. 

“What do you think about kids?” she asks.

“Kids…? They’re not very smart, or good at much.”

Signe scoffs, “I’m saying if you and I have some, you know, a couple little idiots.” Jack thinks about it for some time.

“Can we raise them to have an Irish accent?” he pipes.

“That would be pretty good, but at least one of them has to be brought up Danish.” Signe makes a deal, to which Jack smiles brightly at and agrees.  
“In that case, we should probably get married.” he mumbled but still keeping eye contact with his beautiful girlfriend.

“Are you, sir, asking me to marry you?” 

“Sure, why not?” Jack smirks at Signe, who is now looking off into the late sunset. 

“These kids are going to be screwed up enough. It’s probably for the best that their parents are hitched.” she sighs, enjoying the warmth. Jack follows her gaze and joins her in bathing the light.

Jack says she’s absolutely right.

_1981_

Signe loves to draw; she draws Jack and all the places he goes. Jack poses for her and she compliments him on being pretty. Enjoying the reference Jack laughs and tackles her into a hug.

There was a festival on that night and Jack and Signe enjoy walking Sammy to the destination. Someone tries to mug them on their way back home and Sammy runs away. Signe has trouble remembering her name and yells after the animal.

“Sam-sa-sa-FUCK! The d…dog!” She gets all flustered and has trouble speaking; it may be because she is stressed. Jack stands up for them and confronts the attacker, he tries to scare the attacker away by pretending to have a gun, it works. Signe asks to take a different path from that day forward. Jack agrees, he doesn’t want to go that way anymore either. And from then on, they walk by the river.

_1984_

Plans to have kids get waylaid by work. Signe gets offered a job at Yale. Yale is in Connecticut - two thousand miles away. It’s a great job and Jack is proud, she’ll be associate department chair and Signe wants to move. But Jack absolutely does not. She agrees to commute back and forth. Signe thinks it will be hard but will do it if Jack will not move with her. Signe flies back to Boulder three times each semester to visit Jack.

_1985_

Signe is sent home from Yale on paid leave after having ‘an episode.’ She lost it on a colleague for borrowing books that were important for her research. To Jack’s understanding, she hadn’t remembered that she’d happily loaned them to him two days prior. She was found crying in the stairwell.  
Jack offers to take Signe to a doctor and check if she’s okay. After seeing multiple doctors and having many tests, they are worries that Signe might be suffering from early onset dementia. She’s only 21.

Sammy is getting older and has silver hair down her back. She’s slower when walking at night and doesn’t run with Signe anymore. Jack and Signe walk her to the bar where they first met to see their friends; it almost feels like nothing has changed. Until Signe goes back to university.

_1987_

Signe’s affliction gets worse. She can’t remember things in her class, her research is in shambles and she drives her car to the next town over for no particular reason, and has to be brought home by police. 

She is devastated. Signe is sent home on permanent medical leave.

Some days Jack gets the Signe that calls him a dope and their unborn children idiots, and others a stranger. She pulled Jack onto bed to make love one night, and after five minutes she goes into a panic, believing her dad is at the door. Jack decides to tell her family and her relatives come down to visit from Australia and spend time with her. For a while, their friends come by with little things to brighten the day, but Signe only gets worse.

_1988_

Jack spends his days following Signe around the house; he counts the seconds between the two weekly visits from Dr Howell, the doctor. He suggests that Signe should live somewhere else, somewhere with 24-hour care. A home. As much as Jack liked the brunette man and respected his opinion and help, he hated the idea of parting with Signe once again. Jack wants what’s best for Signe and is determined to take of her by himself.

Signe doesn’t move into a full-time care facility and instead stays with Jack.

Jack finds it impossibly hard; the worst is when he gets mad at her for trying to do things for herself, like cooking her own food. Jack can’t do anything without her and she can’t do anything without him. Jack’s past his depression phase and is focused on taking care of his wife, but it’s harder than he thought. 

When Signe goes to sleep, Jack stays up for a few hours. He drinks on the deck, basking in the lasting light of the day. It reminds him of when he and Signe used to do it, they’d be sitting there for hours, rocking on their chairs and laughing out in the still air. Now it’s just Jack. 

Jack begins to go out for walks after Signe sleeps, instead of sitting by himself watching the sun go down.

Jack goes to the same bar he and Signe first met in, he tells Philip the bartender everything. It’s a huge weight off of the Irishman’s shoulders, and he discovers that the raven haired man is fucking Dr Howell. Jack laughs a lot that night; he becomes great friends with Phil and comes home around 1am. Jack begins to go to bar at the end of Pearl St. a couple of nights a week to talk to Phil. Jack looks forward to those nights.

_1989_

One night whilst making his way to the bar to meet Phil, Jack’s stopped at a DUI checkpoint. He blew a .10 and is taken to jail for the night. Jack considers trying to hide it but he tells his sister-in-law, Dashy. 

The next time Jack’s at the bar, he spills his jail incident and the two drown their worries in booze. Phil and Dr Howell have started dating and Phil is sure that the man will cheat on him, convinced he’s not good enough and too innocent for ‘Dan’. Jack laughs at him, patting Phil’s shoulder and lathers him with compliments, remembering to wish him luck and throw in a few dating tips for the lad. Phil feels a lot more confident and thanks the Irishman.

Signe’s parents take the next plane from Australia and can’t believe the state of Jack and Signe’s house when they arrive. They tell Jack that Signe will be living with them and he doesn’t argue, he just promises Signe he’ll visit her soon. 

A few weeks go by and summer is coming, Jack sees an ad in the paper for a job.

He takes it.  
 


	2. Greetings Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives.

Jack finally made it to his destination, it is late afternoon and he wasn't looking forward to his new job. He's signed up as a fire lookout. Jack left his car in the parking lot at the very bottom of the rocky hills. It kind of reminded him of where he and Signe used to live, in the middle of no where, but still close to town where everyone knew each other. Paradise, or so Jack thought, until hell had blown its way into his life and taken everything he'd ever loved away from him. 

Jack grabbed his backpack from the passenger's seat, where Signe would usually be, and made his way up a steady trail, it was surrounded by trees and wildlife. There were scrubs littering the ground and the sun was hot overhead. Jack cursed to himself, he'd forgotten to even bring a drink bottle, probably too caught up in his own thoughts and hadn't thought straight before he left. 

"Fuckin' hell," Jack huffed, already beginning to sweat as he climbed up steep rocks, "You had one job, laddie. One job and you still fucked it up."

The Irishman took a break from walking when he came to a small clearing, there was a notice board for any park guests and Jack took his time to read over the papers pinned to it. A few were just average advertisements, some reminding visitors to wear sunscreen and hats. Jack smirked, too bad he'd already forgotten them, there was no time to drive back now. He glanced over the board a little longer, trying to procrastinate by reading every single word, he then laid eyes on a colourful looking post card.

_Greetings from Wyoming! WILD & FREE_

Jack had never been to Wyoming before, despite the fact that he'd lived in Colorado his entire life and Wyoming was reasonably close, if a 6 hour drive was reasonably close. Luckily Jack allowed himself to stop at Denver on the way, that was also the first time the Irishman had visited the dry city.

Jack straightened his back and looked around for the first time, he took in the heat and sun beams that shone through the tree leaves and tattooed the ground. It was a beautiful sight, it really made Jack stop for a moment and just look at it, to really respect the nature and feel lucky to have experienced such sight. He took a deep breath and smiled naturally for the first time in a long time, it was nice to be in the open, where it was quiet and no one else was there to spoil the moment. 

Jack decided to keep walking, he adjusted the sweaty pack on his back and forced his feet to keep walking. After a few minutes he'd guessed he was crossing the park boarder because a large sign overhead read that he was finally entering Shoshone National Forest. Jack let out a sigh, only a few more miles to hike before he could rest and drink some fucking water. Jack hardly even knew where he was going, luckily the guy he'd spoken to on the phone a week early had given him a rough description of which paths he should take, which Jack had already trashed and was now using the map he'd picked up and his personal compass.

Jack wasn't very experienced in navigating, he'd done courses in high school and went on hiking trips with his class. He was actually the navigating champion, well, compared to the other dickheads in his senior classes. He'd even gotten a badge which he then showed off to everyone by pinning it on his school blazer, if only he remembered all that stuff now, when he actually needed it in life. 

Jack followed a track up the the tip of a mountain, it wasn't really a mountain, more like a hill, but it sure as hell was rocky. There were boulders at the base that Jack had to climb over and the Irishman's hands were already starting to get blistery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER ISNT EVEN FINISHED BUT I JUST RANDOMLY PUBLISHED IT BECAUSE I LOST THE OTHER PROGRESS FUCKIT, ill upate the next chapter later :0

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this, please leave a comment, lets me know if i should continue this idea and hopefully it hasnt been done before! i wont update this as much i dont think but if you think it's boring atm, dont worry! this was only the beginning, the 'gameplay' hasn't even begun yet :D


End file.
